


death is on my face and if you wait too long then you'll never see the dawn again

by adorkable



Series: альтернативки [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из параллельных вселенных Дерек умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death is on my face and if you wait too long then you'll never see the dawn again

**Author's Note:**

> для джим. в рамках флешмоба по выносу мозга из-за других миров

В одной из параллельных вселенных Дерек умирает. Он чувствует невозможную боль, острыми когтями впивающуюся между позвонками. Стайлз и Скотт – их лица меняются мгновенно, – еще успевают заметить кровь, которую Дерек никак не может сдержать. Она темным ручьем льется из открытого в спазме рта. Все, что перед смертью успевает увидеть Дерек – альфу и его горящие красным глаза. Запах собственной крови дурманит. Земля и листья принимают в себя его кровь и его жизнь.

Пока он лежит там, бесполезный и бездыханный, Стайлз и Скотт оказываются запертыми в школе. Они пытаются сообразить, как выбраться и можно ли вообще это сделать. Огромные коридоры, обычно светлые и заполненные школьниками, теперь черные, как самый страшный кошмар. Заперев одну дверь, Стайлз понимает, что поступить так с каждой не получится. Да и огромные окна для альфы не будут проблемой – он сможет легко разбить любое из них. Он может зайти в школу, когда захочет, а Скотт и Стайлз не могут выйти.

Они бегут и бегут, в какой-то момент в голове у Скотта начинает играть дурацкая мелодия – шаблонный мотив из фильмов ужасов, где глупых подростков убивают одного за другим. Все они действуют глупо, все они только и хотят, что сдохнуть. Но Скотт хочет избавиться от альфы, он хочет убить его и освободиться. Он хочет повернуть время вспять и отговорить Стайлза идти в тот лес. Отговорить его от самой идиотской и глупой затеи на свете. Дыхание срывается, когда они видят альфу внутри школы. Слишком близко и слишком опасно. Скотт знает, что не умрет так просто, но Стайлз остался человеком. Он не сможет залечить рану за полчаса и умрет за считанные минуты.

Когда к ним присоединяются Джексон, Лидия и Эллисон – все становится только хуже. Никто из них не понимает, что происходит. Стайлз проклинает себя. Он проклинает Лору Хейл, Дерека, альфу. Но больше всего он проклинает именно себя самого, потому что знает – не сделай он тогда глупости, все было бы иначе. Возможно, альфа бы укусил кого-то из помощников отца. И тогда бы незнакомый ему человек пытался спастись от сумасшедшего оборотня, а не Стайлз и его друзья. Не было бы проблем и недосыпов в попытке раскопать такую драгоценную информацию. И не было бы чертовой закрытой школы, глухой к происходящему внутри нее. Не окажись они тогда в лесу – да, жизнь была бы все такой же отстойной, но она хотя бы не находилась так близко к собственному завершению.

Все заканчивается как в плохих фильмах. Лидия лежит на ступеньках школы. Ее волосы в крови и пыли – альфа просто вышвырнул ее из дверей. Эллисон где-то в бассейне, Стайлз не уверен, что она жива, но, черт, надежда всегда умирает последней. Джексон кричал, вопил, брызгал слюной, пытаясь заставить Скотта говорить, и именно в тот момент альфа вцепился ему в живот когтями. Может быть, Джексон еще жив. Может быть, он плюется кровью на пол в одном из коридоров. Грязь там стирается быстро, не остается никаких следов. Стайлз лежит на собственном джипе. Стекло под спиной треснуло, пальцы не гнутся – одна рука сломала, друга просто выбита. Глазом, который не застилает кровь, Стайлз видит Дерека. Тот почти незаметен среди осенней листвы. На короткий миг Стайлзу кажется, что оборотень дышит. Он не вдыхает глубоко, пока регенерирует. Но потом становится ясно – он мертв. Еще несколько часов назад Стайлз видел недовольное, вечно хмурое лицо Дерека Хейла, который теперь уже больше не скажет ни слова; больше не ударит Стайлза в попытке заставить действовать так, как ему хочется. 

Альфа медленно спускается по ступеням и принюхивается. Где-то еще ходит живой Скотт. Все, что может сделать Стайлз – попытаться отвлечь оборотня на себя и выиграть время. Он стучит ногой по капоту, зло и отчаянно. Глаза альфы сверкают красным в темноте и он рычит. Стайлз облизывает кровь с губ и дергается вперед. Он до последнего надеется на то, что Скотт успеет вовремя придти на помощь.


End file.
